1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a self-propelled animated toy, a jumping motion of which is realized by a powered translation of an inertial mass contained within the toy. More particularly, a toy, in the form of a doll, is maintained in an upright, standing position and caused to jump upwards while simultaneously swinging a jump rope overhead and underfoot.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Self propelled toys are known in the art and several have been invented which, by activation of an internal power source, actuate pendulums, gyros and/or inertial masses that effect some form of periodic motion of the toy. Relative to jumping, or hopping toys, including a number of rope-jumping dolls, the more successful of the genre, according to my searches, can be characterized by three features: (1) a design in which arms are swung overhead, thus completing a 360.degree. swinging motion effected by whole arm rotation; (2) rapid and repeated translation of a spring-biased inertial mass which generally impacts the translating mechanism or utilizes the same as part of the mass; and (3) an aesthetic device which lends some realism to a rope-jumping character in that auxiliary cranking means are used to rotate the rope, giving the impression that the shoulders are merely a partial pivotation point for reciprocative upper arm motion and that the rope is actually being propelled by a swirling action of the hands and forearms. The on-off or actuation mechanism for dolls or toys having the aforesaid features is generally a push button, toggle switch or lanyard located on the back side of the toy, near the base of the toy or in some body (torso) location such that the operation of the mechanism oftentimes can cause the operator's hand to become entangled with the immediately moving rope. This is disadvantageous and it is a deficiency which I have eliminated with my improvement to the toy.
I have also sought to improve the aesthetic qualities of the toy by more correctly emulating the rope-jumping character of a rope-jumping person. Two methods are used when skipping rope, one in which the jumper effects a jogging gait so that each foot, in turn, steps over the traversing rope, and the other in which the jumper effects a minor (timing) jump as the rope passes overhead and a higher, major jump as it traverses underfoot. I have constructed my toy to operate in the double jump mode; and thus, this specific portion of the improvement consists in effecting the minor and major jumps as aforesaid. It also appeared to me deleterious to include in the weight-mass (or inertial mass) any or all of the principal mechanism, including the power supply, of the toy. The staccato rapping of the mechanism against any portion of the body of the toy causes damages, such as loosening, that soon become evident. I, therefore, have chosen to provide an independent weight-mass, actuated by the mechanism, but designed to impact an anvil attached to the body, but held apart from the motivation mechanism and power supply. Finally, I have improved upon the swirling techniques of earlier inventors by employing a mechanism which more closely emulates the whole-arm motions of the jumper. Having set my improved mechanism into the form of a beautiful young child, I feel that I have significantly contributed to the art and hereinafter present the embodiment thereof in detail.